parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Big Holiday Adventure Part 6
'Transcript' *Dora: Let's Open the Present and See What it Is. *(Dora Opens Present) *Boots: Wow! *Daisy: Look Around! *Benny: Presents for Dora, and Us! *All: Hooray! *Isa: Wow!, New Flowers! *Daizy: Just Like Me, I Have Flowers! *Isa: Nice, Daizy. *Tico: Una Camara! *Swiper: Wow!, A New Pare of Gloves, Just What I Needed! *Diego: Hey, A New Field Journal, Now I Can Learn About New Animals! *Alicia: Nice Field Journal, Diego! *Kai-Lan: Super, Diego! *Diego: Gracias, Kai-Lan! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow! *Big Red Chicken: (Gasps), A New Radio, Now I Can Dance to My Favorite Song, The Chicken Dance! *Joe: That Will Be a Great Song, Big Red Chicken! *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh Boy, It's a Picture of Me Doing My Happy Dance! *Wubbzy and Hoho: Happy Dance? *Wubbzy: What's the Happy Dance? *Grumpy Old Troll: The Happy Dance is a Dance That You're So Happy About! *Hoho: Oh!, Now I Get It! *Azul: Choo-Choo!, I Got a New Whistle! *Little Bill: Nice Whistle, Azul! *Azul: Thanks, Little Bill. *Mami: Presents for Dora, Diego, and Their Friends! *All: Yay!, Wahoo!, Hooray! *Boot's Dad: Nice Presents, Boots. *Boot's Mom: Yeah, Nice Presents. *Boots: Thanks, Mommy, Thanks, Daddy. *Dora: Here, Guys, Let's Put Our Presents in Backpack... *Diego: And Rescue Pack So We Know That are Our Presents. *Backpack: Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Delicioso. *Rescue Pack: Thanks, Diego. *Diego: Your Welcome, Rescue Pack. *Bobo Brothers: Merry Christmas, Diego. *Diego: Aww, Thanks, Bobos. *The Fiesta Trio: (Happy Tune) *Mr. Salt: Okay, Everyone, Now These Presents are for Little Bill, Bobby, April, and Their Friends. *Little Bill: Yay! *Little Bill's Friends: Yay! *Little Bill: Let's Start With My Present! *(Little Bill Opens Present) *Little Bill: Wow!, A Toy of Captain Brainstorm!, Now I Can Play With Him to Pretend That I'm In Space, 3, 2, 1, Blast Off!, Thanks, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: Your Welcome, Little Bill. *April: My Present Next! *(April Opens Present) *April: (Gasps), A New Basketball Trophy, Look, It Has a Girl, With a Trophy in Her Finger!, That's What I Wanted! *Bobby: My Present is Next, I Wonder What It Is. *(Bobby Opens Present) *Bobby: Cool!, A New Basketball, Now I Can Play Basketball in the Backyard!, Thanks, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: Okay, So This Present is For, Little Bill, Andrew, Kiku, and Fuchsia! *Andrew: Yay! *Kiku: A Present for Us! *Little Bill: I Wonder What It Is! *Fuchsia: Let's See. *(Little Bill, Andrew, Kiku, and Fuchsia Opening Presents) *Little Bill: (Gasps) *Andrew: Look At This! *Kiku: It's... *Fuchsia: The New Space Explorers Video Game! *Little Bill: This is What We Wanted! *Andrew: Thanks, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: Aww, Your Welcome. *Brenda: You Got Cool Presents There, Everyone. *Big Bill: Yeah!, Great Presents. *Alice the Great: Do You Like Your Present, Little Bill? *Little Bill: I Sure Do, Alice the Great! *April: Mr. Salt! *Bobby: Who's Next? *Mr. Salt: Our Next Presents Go to, Little Bear, and His Friends! *Little Bear Characters: (Cheering) *Little Bear: I Wonder What Present It Could Be! *Duck: Let's See! *(Little Bear Opens Present) *Hen: Look! *Cat: It's a Picture of Us Playing Games in the Backyard! *Owl: What A Cool Picture! *Emily: It Sure Does! *Mitzi: Nice Picture! *Mother Bear: Everyone, Give a Cheer for The Present for Little Bear! *All: (Cheering) *Father Bear: Thank You, Mr. Salt. *Emily's Granny: Little Bear Likes It! *Grandfather Bear: He Sure Does! *Grandmother Bear: I Agree! *Mr. Salt: Okay, Everyone, Our Next Presents are For, Oswald, Weenie, and Their Friends! *Oswald Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Let's See What Oswald's Present Is. *Joe: Open It, Oswald! *Oswald: Sure Thing, Joe! *(Oswald Opens Present) *Oswald: (Gasps), Oh My Gosh, It's A New Piano, Now I Can Play Music, and Make Weenie Dance! *Weenie: (Barks Happily) *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Henry: Time for My Present! *(Henry Opens Present) *Henry: Wow!, A Soundtrack of the Penguin Polka, Now I Can Dance to The Penguin Polka, My Favorite Dance! *Daisy: Now It's Time for My Present! *(Daisy Opens Present) *Daisy: (Gasps), Wow!, New Flowers!, So I Can Plant in My Garden! *(Johnny Snowman Opens Present) *Johnny: Wow!, A New Snow Cone Stand, So I Can Set Up Snow Cones for Everybody! *Madame Butterfly: Here You Go, Catrina! *(Catrina Opens Present) *Catrina: (Laughs and Holds Rattle) *Eggbert: Boy, Catrina Loves That Rattle! *Leo: Yes, Yes, She Loves That Rattle! *Oswald: Thanks, Mr. Salt for Our Presents! *Mr. Salt: Okay, The Next Presents are For Max, Ruby, and Their Friends! *Max and Ruby Characters: (Cheering) Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Go Diego Go Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Ideas